A Jóia do Espaço
by Lexas
Summary: Em uma conversa com o mais experiente dos Juraianos vivos, Kiyone acaba se surpreendendo ao descobrir que o Santuário Intergaláctico que protege guarda muito mais do que imagina...


Nome do Fanfic: **A Jóia do Espaço**

Tenchi Muyo

autor: Lexas

contato: joaotjr( arroba) hotmail( ponto) com

Um relato de um velho guerreiro acerca de um certo santuário intergaláctico...

Nota do autor: um devaneio que eu havia deixado em um canto e finalmente resolvi terminar. Uma homenagem a várias séries antigas que permearam a minha – e a de muitos – infância.

Boa leitura!

Tarde da noite.

Pensando bem, noite era um termo impróprio para a ocasião, afinal de contas, seu conceito de tempo era bem diferente dos nativos daquele planeta.

Há quanto tempo estava ali, parada diante do monitor? Minutos? Horas?

Realmente não importava, afinal de contas, para alguém que não iria a lugar algum, o tempo era relativo.

Sem contar que o seu "sistema" de horas era um tanto quanto diferente do utilizado por ali. Desde que entrou na Academia Intergaláctica de policia, aprendeu a mudar seus horários. Havia centenas, milhares... centenas de milhares de planetas por todo o universo, e o conceito de tempo mudava constantemente, obrigando-os a criarem uma medida de tempo que se adaptasse as mudança, algo para medir de maneira igual o... tempo.

Poderia parecer algo estranho, pessoas perdendo tempo para medir o tempo, mas era sabido que um ano poderia ter diversas interpretações, dependendo de onde se encontravam e na rota de qual estrela seguiam.

Mas, para ela, não importava. Longe de casa, apenas podia esperar.

Sim... esperar para morrer! Por que foi parar ali, naquele sisteminha atrasado? Nunca conseguiria subir como policial, seria uma eterna patrulheira de um setor esquecido por todos e abandonado à própria sorte.

Sim, aquela fora a cartada final de Mihoshi. Desde que a conheceu, sua vida se tornou um desastre e sua carreira, plenamente em ascensão, começou a receber diversos cortes seguidos, reduzindo a dupla a um estorvo que ninguém queria por perto, mas que também não podia se livrar devido ao parentesco de sua amiga.

Dupla... há quanto tempo estavam juntas? Há quanto tempo compartilhavam da palavra "parceira", enfrentando a tudo e a todos?

Muito tempo se passou, enfrentaram muitos perigos... mas no fim das contas, lá estava ela mais uma vez tomando conta da Terra.

Kiyone suspira. Poderia ser pior. Mihoshi havia ido fazer uma visita à residência dos Masaki e, do jeito que a conhecia, provavelmente acabaria dormindo por lá.

Não a culpava. Afinal, alguém precisava se divertir. E, em horas como aquela, em meio a imensidão do espaço sideral, se perguntava o que Mihoshi realmente queria da vida. Era a policial mais atrapalhada que teve o prazer de encontrar, capaz de causar mais destruição do que preservar a lei e a ordem! AFinal de contas, quem foi que colocou na cabeça daquela tonta que ela deveria ser uma policial espacial? Se ela lhe respondesse que fora por causa de seus antecedentes familiares, jurava que se pendurava em uma corda e acabava com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

"Ai, ai... como diriam os nativos da Terra, "onde eu fui amarrar a minha égua"?"

"Preocupada com algo, jovem dama?"

Kiyone pende a cabeça para o lado, fitando o distinto cavalheiro que estava há poucos metros dela, sentado em um dos assentos da nave, sorvendo um chá tirado sabe-se lá de onde.

Kamidare.

O guerreiro lendário, o qual serviu ao primeiro rei do planeta Jurai, e que voltou a vida para dar um fim à ameaça de Nakago.

Passaram por muitas aventuras - ela, Mihoshi, as princesas Juraianas, a pirata espacial Ryoko e a família Masaki - e, no fim... lá estava ela de volta ao seu velho posto de vigia daquele setor, um lugar inóspito, esquecido por tudo e por todos. Toda a aventura e excitação pela qual passou fora momentânea, estava de volta a estaca zero.

E o que é pior, com uma companheira atrapalha para fazê-la descer de posto constantemente! Não entendia por que não havia sido enviada de volta para a academia! O que, por sinal, não seria má idéia pois, na sua atual situação, começar de novo era garantia de um futuro, coisa que ela não tinha.

Festas, festas, festas... sim, festas! Não era como se ela odiasse aquilo, pelo contrário... adorava, mas estava no fim do mundo! Era ambiciosa, almejava altos postos, medalhas e congratulações, coisas que lhe foram negadas ao longo dos anos e, nas poucas vezes que experimentou tais coisas - como quando fora promovida ao fim do caso Nakago - foram temporárias.

"Obrigada por me fazer companhia, Kamidare-san. Mas se quiser, pode voltar para a casa de Tenchi-sama, não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"Agradeço pela preocupação, minha cara. Mas, se não lhe for incomodo, permite que eu desfrute da vista desta bela jóia por mais alguns momentos?"

"Jóia?" - ela ergue a sobrancelha, tentando captar o sentido das palavras do guerreiro. Nesse quesito, preferia a companhia do outro Juraiano, pois apesar de só pensar em se engajar para cima das moças quando não estava defendendo as princesas, ao menos tinha um linguajar mais formal e compreensível – "Disse... jóia?" - ela olha ao seu redor, como se tentasse procurar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse ter um sentido similar ao que ele havia pronunciado, mas a única coisa que havia encontrado eram seus relatórios, o painel, a vista para o espaço, a mesa com o chá...

Kamidare pisca de maneira enigmática para Kiyone, DAQUELE jeito que às vezes - não, sempre - a irritava.

"Certo... fique à vontade" - ela lhe dás as costas, sentando-se em sua cadeira de comando da nave.

Rangeu os dentes por alguns poucos instantes. Impressionante como, em tempos de paz, é possível conhecer melhor cada pessoa de um jeito totalmente inesperado. Se por um lado o juraiano parecia absorver os termos daquela nova sociedade, por outro também mantinha uma certa dose de seu jeito e dialeto - o qual era um idioma intergaláctico cheio de colocações que nem Washu usava, se bem que ela também não era um bom modelo de conservadorismo...

Entrelaçando os dedos na frente da face, a ira se dissipava, enquanto ela se via em mais uma das "pegadinhas" de Kamidare. Provavelmente alguém já havia percebido além dela: o cavaleiro sempre era "estranho" na presença dela, bem mais do que o normal. As vezes falava de coisas que ela sequer compreendia, mas de uma forma tal como se exigisse que tivesse total conhecimento.

E aquele olhar era sua marca registrada. Mas o que seria tal "jóia" da qual ele se referia que, aparentemente, ela deveria ter pleno conhecimento? Não havia nada ali de valor estético para ser chamado de jóia. Sua nave espacial também não seria o alvo de tal elogio, pois embora impressionante para os novos padrões da Academia, ainda assim não era nenhum cruzador de luxo.

"Os períodos, as eras... tudo passa. Nada dura para sempre. Sistemas deixaram de existir, cometas cruzaram todo o universo e, no entanto, tu permaneces, linda e única como sempre, minha bela jóia. Felizes os que de ti compartilham, pois não sabem o quanto são invejados e cobiçados por todo o cosmos. Ó, doce pérola das galáxias, rainha dos cosmos, como são tamanhos os teus encantos, únicas suas qualidades e perfeitas suas proporções."

Ótimo, era só o que faltava acontecer. Já era insuportável estar ali, e agora com um bêbado? O que ele andou colocando naquele chÿ Provavelmente andou pegando uma das garrafas de saquê de Mihoshi e...

"Não concorda, Milady?"

"Como? Falou comigo? Concordar com o que?" - ela vira seu rosto na direção dele, enigmático como sempre.

"Com meu cortejo."

"Sim, sim" - ela se vira. Era só o que faltava, aquele velho bêbado estava dando encima dela!

"É tão bela... chega a ser um crime não poder compartilhá-la com todo o universo."

"Hã... Kamidare-san?" - ela fica levemente rubra ao ouvir o som dele se erguendo e dando alguns passos em sua direção – "você... tem certeza de que está bem?"

"E por que não estaria, se tenho a honra de contemplar a beleza sem par da mais bela dentre as jóias do universo, rainha de meu coração, capaz de perpetuar a paz e a vida de todas as formas possíveis?"

"K-k-kamidare-san... o-o-o que v-v-você está" - sua mãos tremiam ao sentia a palma da mão dele tocando em seu ombro.

Não que nunca tivesse sido cantada... mas já fazia MUITO tempo desde que tal coisa acontecera... e nunca teve atração alguma por homens mais velhos! Ai, e agora, o que faria? Mesmo estando bêbado, não tinha muita esperança na possibilidade de imobilizar um homem capaz de destruir um cruzador intergaláctico com apenas um golpe!

"É uma belíssima noite, na qual a jovem dama nos acompanha, cortejando a velha rainha, banhando-a com seu brilho em forma de reconhecimento de sua beleza. Já singrei o cosmos, estive ao lado de povos e pessoas que fariam a mente de qualquer um ser tomada pelo mais puro êxtase, Kiyone... mas poucas vezes tive a chance de presenciar tal coisa longe daqui."

"Hmmm?" - Ela ergue a sobrancelha, totalmente desnorteada. Mas do que ele estava falando? Jovem dama? Velha Rainha? Brilho? Êxtase? – "Kamidare-san, você tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Bem? Se eu estou bem?" - um pouco afastado de Kiyone, ele passa a mão por sua face, como se as marcas nelas servissem para lhe lembrar o preço dos anos – "sim... eu estou bem, não poderia estar melhor. Poucas foram as vezes em que eu pude me sentir tão bem. Mas e você, jovem policial? O que causa tamanha aflição?"

"Nada me aflige, Kamidare-san. Apenas estou um pouco cansada."

"Mesmo? Permite-me um comentário sobre o que pude observar acerca da senhorita nesses últimos tempos?"

"Esteve me observando?" - ela vira a cadeira e, sem se levantar, o fita, surpresa.

"Não da maneira que imagina... mas estive atento a algumas de suas mudanças de espírito. Sinto uma tremenda angústia tomando teu espírito, assim como uma aflição que cresce a cada dia. Teus olhos expressam um flagelo em sua alma maior do que alguém é capaz de suportar, seus..."

"Pare!" - um grito ecoa pelos corredores da nave, o qual prossegue por toda a sua extensão. Ninguém mais o ouviria, mas se a nave fosse viva, entenderia a ordem e desligaria por completo todos os seus computadores.

O que houve com aquele cavalheiro gentil e cortês que ela conhecia? Não era de seu feitio torturá-la com tais lembranças, de sua angústia, sua queda e seu fracasso. Não mesmo. Ele simplesmente estava destrinchando-a, jogando em sua face o que ela tentara negar ao longo dos anos, como se acreditasse em um milagre que fosse capaz de dar um giro e novo rumo a sua carreira.

Não, a sua vida. A quem queria enganar? Culpava Mihoshi como forma de negar sua responsabilidade. Afinal, eram uma dupla, uma equipe. Não que Mihoshi ligasse muito para a carreira de policial, mas estavam juntas até o fim, para o melhor e o pior, e culpar a amiga por seu declínio profissional era meramente uma falha sua, algo que não queria admitir.

Lágrimas, lágrimas... um policial não vertia lágrimas. Tinha que ser forte, tinha que ser uma coluna, a base do sistema. Em um lugar frio como o espaço, ele deveria ser a esperança de paz e justiça não apenas para os sistemas que faziam parte da federação, mas para todas as formas de vida afligidas pelos que eram contra a ordem do sistema.

Para proteger e servir, deveria ser seu lema. Mas quem ela queria proteger em seu estado fragilizado?

Nem se deu conta de quando Kamidare a segurou pelos ombros, sentando-a na cadeira da mesa de chá. Seus longos cabelos escondiam seus olhos, mas não impediam as lágrimas de mancharem a mesa e, por conseqüência, atingirem a xícara de chá que ele havia lhe oferecido.

"Eu... sou um fracasso como policial" - falava em meio às lágrimas, com as mãos unidas nos joelhos, sem encarar o experiente guerreiro.

"Fracasso?" - ele demorava em um gole do chá – "o que te faz pensar assim, minha jovem policial?"

"Tudo! Tudo isso, minha vida, minha carreira... sou a pior policial que já existiu em todos os tempos, até mesmo do que a Mihoshi. Ela ao menos não tem noção do que realmente está acontecendo, já eu..."

"Você é uma policial intergaláctica... onde está a vergonha nisso?"

"Uma policial que todos preferem ver esquecida, quer dizer!"

"Esquecida?" - Kamidare apóia suas mãos sobre a mesa – "Tomou parte da maior revolução que houve no sistema Juraiano, voltou-se contra todos os seus superiores acreditando em seu senso de justiça, mesmo quando todos pensavam o contrário, enfrentou o cavaleiro Jurai renegado... acha mesmo que será esquecida, jovem policial? Ouso dizer que, durante tal revolução, vi em tua face uma expressão similar a uma das primeiras policiais intergalácticas que conheci."

"Imagino quem teria tido tal honra de conhecê-lo, Kamidare-san" - as lágrimas já haviam cessado, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para erguer seu rosto – "com certeza alguém dotada de melhores habilidades do que eu."

"Não muito" - ele se ergue, caminhando até o meio da cabine – "foi em uma época em que a policia intergaláctica ainda estava se formando, aonde haviam várias milícias por todo o cosmos, cada uma defendendo seu setor da maneira que podia. Os Galaxy Rangers estavam dentre os mais organizados."

"Galaxy... Rangers?" - ele ergue seu rosto, como se a menção daquele nome despertasse nela algo muito importante, um detalhe que havia lhe passado despercebido – "você disse... Galaxy?"

"Imagino que você tenha estudado acerca deles, não? Uma policial tão dedicada quando você com certeza os conhece."

"Como não conhecê-los?" - ela se ergue, fitando-o de forma surpresa – "Muito do atual código de conduta da Policia intergaláctica fora formado a partir dos ideais deles! E foram os SilverHawks..."

"Que instituíram o conceito de academia. Sim, eu sei. Eu os conheci."

"Conheceu... VOCÊ OS CONHECEU?"

Os olhos de Kiyone quase saltaram de seu rosto, tamanha sua surpresa. Os SIlverHawks, lendários guardiões de um outro setor intergaláctico, os primeiros a treinarem pessoas dispostas a cumprir o árduo trabalho de proteger o cosmos com o apoio de uma grande instituição, preparando seus defensores, ao invés de simplesmente recrutar aventureiros para suas fileiras.

"Era uma época bem conturbada, mas cada um fazia o que podia. Hoje eles ainda existem, mas de uma forma totalmente diferente e sob um novo nome."

"A Policia Intergaláctica" - a frase escapava dos lábios de Kiyone – "não só eles, mas diversas outras milícias espalhadas pelos setores intergalácticos se uniram e formaram o que conhecemos como a Policia Intergaláctica..."

"E tudo isso graças a uma mulher. Minto, ela teve ajuda, mas ouso arriscar a dizer que sua determinação contribuiu e muito para tanto. E pensar que tudo começou aqui, na Jóia do Espaço."

"Jóia?" - de novo aquela história? – "Jóia?" - Por que essa súbita mudança de assunto? E por falar nisso, para onde ele a estava guiando com toda aquela história sobre os primórdios do que era conhecido atualmente como "ordem cósmica"? – "Jóia?" - Um enigma, talvez? E por que tinha a impressão de que estava diante de seus olhos? – "Kamidare-san... afinal, de contas" - ela caminha em sua direção, parando exatamente ao seu lado, olhando para frente, como ele fazia, sem piscar – "de que jóia você... você... você..."

Tal qual Adão e Eva quando perceberam que estavam nus, ou seguindo a expressão "debaixo de seus próprios narizes", Kiyone finalmente encontra a "Jóia".

Realmente era bela, bonita singular. Em um lugar como aquele, aonde poucos corpos pareciam oferecer condições para o surgimento e a continuidade da vida, a "Jóia" se destacava. Era bonita, isso não podia negar. Diferente dos seus "irmãos", era como um arco-íris, tingida de azul, branco, verde...

"Kamidare-san" - ele definitivamente conseguiu prender sua atenção – "o que... o que a Terra tem a ver com a Academia Espacial?"

"Por que achas que te designaram para tal lugar, policial?" - havia um brilho sério em seus olhos, bem diferente de todos os que já contemplou – "acha mesmo que o fizeram apenas por fazer? Nunca se perguntou por que essa região dos cosmos... é considerada sagrada?"

"Nunca" - e engolia seu orgulho, justo ela, tão dedicada.

"Aqui, e justamente aqui, muitos que vieram antes de você entenderam o verdadeiro significado da palavra "Crise". Muitos fazem uma interpretação errônea dela, associando-a apenas a grande tribulação, mas... em uma pesquisa recente na cultura de uma das regiões deste planeta, pude constatar que muitos tratam a Crise como ela realmente é, uma palavra cujo verdadeiro significado é a junção de duas outras: Dificuldade e oportunidade."

"Nada acontece aqui, nesse setor esquecido pelo universo" - ela suspira pesadamente – "nada".

"Acha mesmo que não? Já fez uma análise detalhada dela?"

"O que isso tem a ver?"

"Tudo. E em todos os aspectos. A Terra é um dos lugares mais ricos de todo o universo. Tem uma capacidade praticamente infinita de gerar e manter a vida. Existem planetas gasosos, outros com altíssimas densidades... mas existem pouquíssimos como este planeta aonde quase todos os elementos se manifestam. Até mesmo enerjon foi encontrado aqui!"

"Enerjon? Espera um pouco" - ela tecla rapidamente no painel de comando, confirmando uma suspeita – "você disse Enerjon... isso relata de... de..."

"Cybertron. A Guerra dos Autobots contra os Decepticons. E houve outras, muitas outras."

"A Terra foi o palco de tamanha guerra? Mas isso data de muito antes dos SilverHawks e dos Galaxy Rangers! Como sabe disso?"

"Por que eu servi ao primeiro Rei de Jurai... e presenciei essa época de maravilhas, muito antes dos reinos se unirem, quando apenas a milícia dos Cavaleiros Jurai protegiam o império. Vi estrelas nascerem, contemplei maravilhas das quais nem em seus mais belos sonhos você imagina... e, em uma pesquisa acerca deste planeta, encontrei nativos de Cybertron que me forneceram informações sobre a ancestral guerra que travaram e... Kiyone-san?" - ele se dá conta de que ela não estava mais ao seu lado, pelo contrário, havia se sentado, colocando os pés sobre a mesa – "algum problema?"

"Era você quem deveria estar aqui protegendo este lugar, e não eu" - e suspirava pesadamente – "você ama estar aqui, quanto a mim..."

"Creio eu que poderia te revelar tantas histórias quando sua imaginação não fosse capaz de forjar... historias das quais o tempo tratou de arrebatar do consciente de gerações e gerações, tragando-as para o esquecimento. Revelaria a ti fatos sobre a os primórdios deste santuário que até mesmo a Grande Academia Galáctica desconhece mas, ainda assim, não seria capaz de despertar teu real interesse por tal lugar."

"Hã-hã. Desculpe, Kamidare-san. É interessante tudo isso o que me contou, provavelmente irei fazer uma pesquisa mais detalhada no futuro, mas... o passado é passado, e nada do que diga me provará o contrário, de que isso é simplesmente um santuário. Pode ter tido sua importância no passado para vários povos, mas hoje, não é nada mais do que isso. Uma jóia, como você disse, perdida no espaço, contemplada por poucos aventureiros que perdem seu rumo ou apreciam raridades em todo o cosmo, mas nada mais do que isso."

"Almejas tanto assim... insígnias? Medalhas de bravura? Um posto não te fará uma policial melhor do que já é."

"Não... é algo mais profundo, eu... é coisa minha, é como se eu precisasse satisfazer meu ego, compreende?"

"Plenamente, policial. Você sente vontade de ser reconhecida. Mas nem sempre o reconhecimento acompanha seus atos, ou da maneira que você deseja."

"Não é isso, eu... depois de todo esse tempo, percebi que não é uma questão de glória, de ter meu nome escrito no hall da fama da academia, mas... mas... a cada dia, a cada ano estelar, eu me faço a seguinte pergunta" - ela ergue sua face e toca nas mãos dele, fitando-o profundamente nos olhos, de tal forma que, pela sua experiência, Kamidare sentia o choro de sua alma – "será que estou fazendo bem o meu trabalho? De que estou servindo para o cosmos aqui, vendo a vida passar, quando as coisas estão acontecendo longe daqui?"

"Kiyone... por que resolveu se tornar policial? Para que singrar o mais frio cosmo, navegar pelos cantos mais frios e inóspitos do universo, sofrendo toda o tipo de fortuna que lhe possa atingir? Por que faz isso? Glória? Fama? Por que tem prosseguido com tudo isso, apesar de todas as armadilhas do destino?"

As palavras dele traziam-lhe lembranças. Anos dourados, ela, uma jovem caloura da academia, fazendo seu juramento, sendo aprovada em testes dificílimos. Tudo isso por que ela acreditava na lei, na ordem, no sistema. Acreditava em tudo o que fora conseguido a duras penas por outros que vieram antes dela e, para preservar a ordem cósmica, tinham em mente um único ideal...

"Para proteger e servir. Para levar a igualdade, a honra, à verdade e a justiça para todos os cantos do universo."

"O código Thundariano..."

"... do qual surgiram as mais básicas leis da Policia Intergaláctica. Foi aqui que eles estiveram? Foi neste planeta que o Rei Lion reorganizou os Thundarianos antes de partir para um novo mundo e fundar Nova Thundera?"

"Quem sabe?" - ele se permitia escapar um sorriso – "o que os relatos mais antigos falam é sobre sobreviventes de Thundera terem descido no terceiro planeta do sistema solar, mas existem milhares de sistemas solares em todo o universo, mas... quem sabe?"

"A Terra guarda muito mais segredos do que se imagina, pelo visto."

"Bem mais do que você imagina. Em épocas remotas outros impérios passaram por aqui, muito antes dos terrenos terem construído sua sociedade como a conhecemos. E você não é a primeira a ficar surpresa com tais seres terem passado por aqui, pois uma velha amiga minha também teve essa surpresa."

"A policial da qual você comentou?"

"A própria... era uma loba solitária, que percorria vários setores em um pequeno veículo espacial, chegando inclusive a persegui-los em setores distantes. Sua determinação era invejável, e sua garra também. Mas até ela teve que admitir que sozinha não seria capaz de patrulhar todos os cantos da galáxia, e tinha noção de seu grupo ainda era pequeno comparado a outros que haviam surgido há bem mais tempo. Ela era uma policial espacial, assim como você. Não era a primeira... mas com certeza uma das mais importantes que surgiu. Por causa dela, de sua força, perseverança e modelo, muitos perceberam que, por mais que se esforçassem, ainda eram limitados mas que, unidos, seriam uma força espalhada pelo universo, defendendo a lei e a ordem."

"Quem é essa mulher? Eu nunca ouvi falar dela."

"Foi à mulher que uniu os SilverHawks, os Galaxy Rangers, recrutou vários Thundarianos e teve o total apoio do Rei Lion para formar os alicerces daquilo que seria conhecida por todos os cantos como Policia Intergaláctica... Mandora."

"Mandora? Mandora? Mandora?"

"Sim, Mandora."

"Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa mulher, nunca!"

"Claro que não. Mesmo dando o braço a torcer pelas suas deficiências, ela era e sempre seria uma loba solitária, destinada a singrar o cosmos sozinha e solitária, eternamente. Depois do incidente com Nakago, pesquisei acerca dela, para saber o que ocorreu, mas não haviam registros. Mas é bem do tipo dela, não ficava parada, sempre estava atrás de uma nova missão, uma nova aventura."

"Impressionante... uma única mulher... fez tudo isso?"

"Por que não? Em um momento de fraqueza no qual eu duvidava de minhas obrigações e minha utilizada para com meu Rei, ela me ensinou a seguir em frente" - e olhou ternamente para Kiyone, como se a simples visão da Policial lhe despertasse memórias e sentimentos há muito adormecidos – "apesar de todas as situações, de todas as provações" - ele se ergue, caminhando até o teletransportador – "bem... já está tarde, e devo verificar como está Lady Sasami,se me permite, obrigado pelo chá."

"De... de nada" - e apertava o botão, teleportando-o para a casa dos Masaki – "Kamidare-kun..."

As horas passavam mas, para alguém cuja noção de tempo diferia do mero relógio terreno, isso nada significava.

não havia um novo semblante em sua face, tampouco um sorriso revigorado. O brilho de seus olhos em nada mudará após a conversa, tampouco seu estado de espírito.

Mas algo havia mudado, disso tinha certeza. Se fosse explicar com palavras o que realmente aconteceu, a primeira palavra a surgir em seus lábios seria "aceitação". Reconheceu e aceitou não suas fraquezas, mas suas verdadeiras necessidades como defensora espacial.

Não queria estar ali e ponto final. Não por desprezo, mas por sentir que poderia estar sendo útil em outros lugares, outros cantos, não ali.

Teve sua importância, não negava. Mais uma vez a "Jóia do Espaço" provava sua importância para a sociedade atual, a ponto de abrigar o futuro rei do império Jurai, justamente o lugar aonde todos menos esperavam.

Não negava nada do que ouviu de Kamidare. Era um planeta belo, raro em comparação com tantos outros. Alguns eram arenosos, outros eram puramente líquidos... mas esse tinha praticamente de tudo o que havia nos demais e mais um pouco, a ponto de ser cobiçado por muitos e ter sido palco de verdadeiras revoluções cósmicas.

Reconhecia sua importância, mas em seu intimo, queria pegar uma pequena nave espacial e seguir livre por todos os cantos, como a mítica policial espacial da história. Seria verdadeira? Não sabia. Talvez ela nunca tivesse realmente existido, talvez a tal da Mandora tivesse sido apenas um devaneio ou uma história do Cavaleiro real para animá-la e fazê-la se lembrar de seus reais objetivos e metas.

Mas isso realmente não importava. Pois no fim, serviu apenas para fazê-la se lembrar do quão errada estava, de como estava agindo de forma contrária ao que realmente acreditava e, uma vez tendo aceitado e reconhecido isso, nada mais era um empecilho para sua galgada.

Proteger aquele santuário, a família Juraiana, esse era sua atual missão. A cumpriria agora e enquanto seus serviços fossem necessários naquele setor, ou até uma emergência maior lhe chamar.

Eram suas ordens, seus princípios, o motivo de ter seguido tal carreira.

Para proteger e servir.

Fim.

Notas do autor: Um fanfic que tava engavetado desde a primeira metade de 2004, o qual eu escrevi o começo e não segui em frente por N motivos. Estava dando uma geral aqui no meu computador daí me bateu a inspiração para seguir em frente. Acredito que ele não fugiu da idéia inicial, pelo contrário. Queria desenvolver um pouco mais a Kiyone, enfocando que alguém não se arrisca tanto assim, correndo o risco de esbarrar em uma estrela ou ser varrido do mapa por um canhão de anti-matéria meramente por ascensão profissional. Não enfocava muito isso na idéia original, achei que seria interessante.

Agradeço aos que acompanharam a história até aqui, e espero que este texto possa lhes ter propicionado agradáveis momentos de leitura.

Duvidas, criticas, sugestões, só mandar um e-mail para a todos que tiveram paciência para chegar até aqui !

Esse é um fanfic que eu considero velho(apesar de ser curto, ele levou quase 11 meses para ser escrito), já que muita coisa aconteceu desde que eu tive a idéia até finalmente concluí-lo. Estava praticamente abandonado, não esquecido, mas sem a devida vontade e disposição para dar continuidade às poucas linhas que eu havia digitado no principio.

Era pra ter sido um fanfic de ThunderKats, enfocando a policial espacial Mandora, mas acabou virando isso, um fanfic de Tenchi Muyo com citação de outros desenhos americanos, devido a todas as modificações que fiz e nas mudanças de pensamento pelas quais passei ao longo dos meses. Felizmente ainda tenho o esboço inicial que deu origem a está história, e vou aproveitar essa retomada para finalizar projetos atrasados, como meu fanfic de MegaMan e, em breve, lançar – ao menos o primeiro capítulo – o que deveria ter sido este fanfic, cujo título provisório – só consigo pensar no título ao terminar o primeiro capítulo, no mínimo – será algo do tipo "As Aventuras de Mandora", enfocando a – dããã – policial Espacial.

Então, alguns agradecimentos. Em minha mais sincera opinião, queria poder ter um texto melhor para poder fazer isso agora, mas...

Quero dedicar esse fanfic a WishMistress, a Márcia e a Dark Neherenia por todo o apoio dado em vários momentos, tanto os simples e agradáveis, quanto os difíceis.

Um abraço especial para duas pessoas que tem passado por enfermidades, as quais eu tenho orado dia e noite pela sua melhora.

Um abraço também para o pessoal da que tem contribuído com o crescimento, seja acessando, lendo, dando sugestões, betando os trabalhos.

Um aperto de mão para a Spooky, só pela piadinha com o meu quarto '...

Um beijo para a Bulma-chan e a Otaku-chan, meus anjos da guarda!

Beijão pra ti também, Cisne-san!

Obrigado ao pessoal do Fórum por todos os momentos.

Um grande abraço ao Roberto pelas – eternas – puxadas de orelha.

Lexas


End file.
